martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Schattenspiel
thumb|200px thumb|200px Country of origin: Germany Location: Frankfurt Status: Active Formed in: 2008 Style: Martial Industrial, Neoclassical Lyrical themes: Last label: SkullLine (2014) Members Sven Phalanx - Phalanx feat. The White Rabbit Lionel Verney - Verney 1826 Official bio "SCHATTENSPIEL was born in 2008 in Frankfurt (Germany). In the beginning, the project was called „Phalanx feat. The White Rabbit”. Both members had some musical experiences in the past, before they decided to make music together. The first songs were influenced by EBM, but it soon developed into a multifaceted sound between Ambient, Neoclassic and electronic. In 2009 the first album was released under the name “Follow The White Rabbit”. Beginning with this record, SCHATTENSPIEL started to combine the pure EBM with neoclassical sounds. In this year Sven Phalanx made some musical-experiences with a lot of other musicians. 2010 followed the second CD “Schattenkrieger”, released by the Russian label UFA-Muzak. In this year, the second member (the White Rabbit) leaves the band and Sven Phalanx is now the only mastermind behind SCHATTENSPIEL. In the year 2011 the third album “Lichtgestalten” was created with some guest-musicians. The CD has been released by German label Dead Master´s Beat. In 2012 a fourth CD “Missing In Action And Presumed Dead” saw the light of day. It´s a collection of compilation-contributions, unreleased songs and remixes. In the same year, Lionel Verney (of VERNEY 1826) became a new full member of SCHATTENSPIEL. Together they worked on the new album “Aus dem Dunkel…” which was released in June 2013." Discography Albums Barbarossa Umtrunk & Schattenspiel - La Couronne De Glace ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR107-10 2010 Schattenkrieger ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Ufa Muzak UFA 35 2010 Lichtgestalten 2 versions Dead Master's Beat 2011 Lichtgestalten ‎(CD, Album) Dead Master's Beat dmb012 2011 Lichtgestalten ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Box) Dead Master's Beat dmb012 2011 Follow The White Rabbit ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, RE) Nihil Art Records NAR 014 2011 Schattenspiel and Verney 1826 - Reclusion Of Sun & Moon (Archive III) ‎(CDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR137-12 2012 Missing In Action And Presumed Dead ‎(CDr, Album) Daidalos Records ICARO0013 2012 Aus Dem Dunkel... ‎(CD) Dead Master's Beat DMB018 2013 Singles & EPs The Lost Songs ‎(CDr, EP, Ltd) SkullLine SLCDR173-14 2014 Compilations Licht Und Schatten - The Best Of Schattenspiel 3 versions SkullLine 2013 1 Licht Und Schatten - The Best Of Schattenspiel ‎(34xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Not On Label none 2013 1 Licht Und Schatten - The Best Of Schattenspiel ‎(2xCD, Comp + CDr, Ltd) SkullLine SLCD025-14 2014 Licht Und Schatten - The Best Of Schattenspiel ‎(2xCD, Comp) SkullLine SLCD025-14 2014 Appearances Compilations The Tell-Tale Heart Various - Tales Of The Grotesque And Arabesque - A Tribute To Edgar Allan Poe II, Second Reading 2 versions Notariqon 2010 Thirst Various - The Seven Deadly Sins - Chapter II: Luxuria ‎(26xFile, MP3, Comp, 192) SDS-Compilation 2010-02 2010 Falling Down Various - Mind The Gap Volume 87 + MTGonzo (circus) 100 ‎(CD, Comp + CD, Comp) Gonzo Circus GC111 / GC112 2010 Ira Furor Brevis Est Various - The Seven Deadly Sins: IRA ‎(30xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2010-01 2010 Falling Down Various - Zeitgeist, The Compilation Part III ‎(16xFile, MP3, Comp, VBR) Amex Nori anzg03 2010 Many Are Called, But Few Are Chosen Various - H1N1 ‎(3xCDr, Comp + Box, Ltd) Toxic Industries T+017 2010 Thirst Various - Icaro I: First Compilation 2 versions Daidalos Records 2011 Falling Down and 1 more… Various - The Seven Deadly Sins : Invidia ‎(31xFile, Comp, MP3, VBR) SDS-compilation 2011-11 2011 Echo Various - The Seven Deadly Sins : Avaritia ‎(27xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2011-06 2011 Feuertanz and 1 more… Various - The Seven Deadly Sins : Gula ‎(29xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2011-08 2011 Die Letzte Fahrt Der Nautilus Various - Beyond The Mirror Of Time ‎(CDr, Comp, Ltd) Shelley Schellack SS03 2011 Symphony Of Loneliness Various - The Seven Deadly Sins Compilation : Acedia ‎(28xFile, MP3, Comp) SDS-Compilation 2011-04 2011 Sturmwarnung Various - The Seven Deadly Sins Compilation: Superbia ‎(27xFile, MP3, Comp, 192) SDS-Compilation 2011-03 2011 Falling Down 2010 Various - No Red Seas ‎(54xFile, Comp) Not On Label none 2012 Die Laengste Nacht Various - Korochun ‎(23xFile, FLAC, Comp) Sombre Soniks SomSon28 2012 Der Flug Des Schmetterlings Various - Icaro II: Second Compilation Of Daidalos Records ‎(24xFile, FLAC, Comp) Daidalos Records ICARO0016 2012 1 Le Centre Supreme (Instrumental) Various - SkullLine Compilation - Best Of 7 Years ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) SkullLine SLCD016-12 2012 Last Breath (Free Tibet) Various - Free Tibet Free ‎(32xFile, Comp, MP3) Body Music none 2013 Aus Dem Dunkel Various - Snowflakes II ‎(21xFile, Comp, MP3) At Sea Compilations none 2013 Weihnachtsfrieden Various - Darkness Falls Upon This Christmas ‎(11xFile, Comp, MP3) Not On Label none 2013 Mondlicht Various - Ambientbook (Dark Edition) Vol.1 - Online Compilation ‎(19xFile, MP3, Comp, 320) Ambientbook none 2013 The Grave At The Bottom Of The Sea Various - Au Bout Du Monde - The Jules Verne Compilation ‎(DVDr, Comp + 29xFile, WAV) Shelley Schellack SS06 2013 Last Vision Various - Ragnarök ‎(80xFile, MP3, Comp) Body Music none 2014 Videos Vive Le Quebec Libre Various - 5th Anniversary - 5 Jahre SkullLine 3 versions SkullLine 2010 Echo Various - Nachtaktiv 04-2011 ‎(DVD, Comp) Nachtaktiv 04-2011 2011 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | ReverbNation | Discogs | LastFM Photos YouTube thumb|left|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects